Asylum
by Skyie
Summary: The ThunderCats rescue 4 women fleeing their home planet. They soon discover the women are accused of being traitors and charged with treason. Soon Cats Cats Lair becomes the center of a struggle between two worlds.
1. Chapter 1

**Asylum**

By Skyie

A/N: This story will be rated M due to violence, language, and sexuality later in the story.

The piercing blasts of the alarms were deafening. The lights were going on and off in an erratic pattern, almost light a strobe light, making seeing across the ships control room nearly impossible.

Four women sat tensely at now minimally functioning control panels. Their fate was in the hands of their pursuers. Their ship had sustained catastrophic damage during the attack and their desperate attempt to flee. The ship was too old, too outdated, slow, and lacking weaponry to withstand the focused assault.

"_**Targus**_** to **_**Emperia**_**, it's over, prepare to be boarded"** Somehow the warning managed to come through the jammed communications system.

The oldest of the women stiffened her shoulders and breathed a deep and resigned sigh as she looked at the three other women. All were refugees having committed no crime other than the DNA in their bodies. They had been held as "guests" of the Talagarans for so many years now that their spirits had been tried to the point of nearly breaking. The Talagarans viewed them as property, not free beings with rights and freedoms granted to those fortunate enough to be born male. They were doubly condemned because their genetic makeup was among the purest in a race rapidly losing itself to inbreeding. The Talagarans tolerated no outside _alien_ blood in their recognized genealogy. Such offspring were considered impure and shunned.

"We don't have much time" said the woman at the communications console. She pushed a wave of her dark hair away from her face. "I might be able to send one more distress call out if we can get the _Targus_ to open their communication link to us again. Their jamming signal deactivates for a split moment then."

The woman sitting at the smoking weapons console gave a soft laugh, "May the Spirits bless us and be thankful that we are worth more alive and _undamaged_. I can keep the shield flux generator going for a bit longer to keep them from attaching anything to our hull. Once that goes we will be essentially defenseless." She focused her icy grey eyes on the older woman sitting in the command chair, "We will have to make the decision soon".

"I'm not going back. We all know what's waiting for us back there. No matter how they try to sell it, we will be nothing more than slaves for their genetic breeding program. "The auburn haired woman at the navigational controls said bitterly. She also looked at the woman in the command chair with an unspoken question in her deep blue eyes.

The older woman sat up a bit more in the command chair and stiffened her shoulders, "Kiana, open the communications link and see if you can get the _Targus_ to respond. Send out the embedded distress calls on all frequencies. Right now we don't have many options. We can only hope that whoever hears us decides to respond, and is friendlier than the _Targus_.

"Spirit guide and protects us……" Kiana said softly as she opened the communication channel, "_Targus_ this is the _Emperia_. We are having communication difficulties. Can you hear us?" Kiana looked over at the auburn haired woman and smiled briefly, "Not all hope is lost Ania. The moment they respond I will have the distress signals sent out. I should be able to delay them a bit."

"And I may be able to set a few unpleasant surprises when our shield flux generator finally goes. I didn't train the last ten years of my life as a weapons specialist to limit my abilities to a basic weapons console." Said the woman at the weapons console as she stood up and stretched. She looked over at the command chair, "Do you think you can manage without me for a while Tara?"

Tara nodded and smiled grimly, "Yes. We don't have communications inside the ship now so be careful."

As the weapons specialist left the ships control room Ania shook her head with a look of disbelief on her delicate features, "Cadea will leave some devastating devices if I know her at all."

Tara stared straight out at the view of the _Targus_ on the main viewing screen, "Not devastating enough if they succeed in boarding us." She looked over at Kiana questioningly.

"_**Emperia**_** you have 30 seconds to lower your flux shields. You will be boarded" **

Kiana smirked briefly as she sent out the distress signal. She then reopened the communication channel with the _Targus_, "_Targus_, your attack has damaged many of our ships systems. Most of our controls are not functioning. We had to patch a link just to get the communication channel to work."

The male voice that responded from the _Targus_ was harsh and arrogant, **"You WILL lower your flux shields, now!"**

Kiana glowered at the communications controls, "Not much of a conversationalist are you? Maybe it's all the inbreeding and testosterone in the military." She watched the signal strength indicator as it flashed and then went blank. She checked the embedded signal status, "Its been sent. Now we hang on as long as we can".

Ania shuddered at a not so distant memory and shut her eyes. Tara watched the younger woman with worry. Ania had been the first of them to endure the humiliation and pain in their early capture. She had withdrawn into a shell and lost the spark of life in her eyes until one day Tara started their plans for escape. Tara knew Ania kept the deadly dose of the Senity capsules close at hand at all times. Her fear of ever being captured by the Talagarans again made the painful death of the Senity poison seem more of a blessing. Tara touched the pocket containing her own Senity capsules and wondered at what point would she herself have to make that final decision. She knew she would not face the same fate as the others if the Talagarans managed to board the _Emperia_. After she was deemed too old for child bearing, she had been charged with the care of the last three remaining pure blood Talagaran females. She had planned their escape down to the last detail, carefully stealing supplies and access codes after lulling their guards and caretakers into believing she was too broken down and subdued to be any sort of a threat. She knew her fate would be eventual death, but death with a great deal of pain and suffering before it would ever come.

The _Emperia_ rocked violently from a blast of fire from the _Targus_ close to the hull. "They're going to try to drain the flux shields with that skimming fire over our hull" Kiana stated flatly. She glanced back at Tara, "We will only be able to take two or three more of those shots."

Tara nodded, "Can you pick up any response or any ships on long range scans?"

"Nothing yet. No ships detected."

Another blast of fire rocked the _Emperia _forcefully enough to cause several of the ships command control panels to burst into sparks and smoke. Kiana jumped back away from the communications controls as they began sparking and smoking, "I've lost communications and sensors!"

"I'm reading only five percent left in the flux shield generator. They'll be able to board us after the next hit" Ania said flatly. She looked over to her closest friend, "Kiana, I'd hoped we would make it….." her voice trailed off and she brushed at the tears starting to form in her eyes.

Kiana went over and wrapped her arms around Ania in a comforting hug. She wished she could say words of reassurance to Ania but knew they would only be a lie. They were going to be recaptured or decided to take the Senity capsules.

The ship was rocked a final time and the systems inside went dark. The three women in the ships command center were thrown onto the floor with the force of the blast. Thick smoke poured out of destroyed control panels. The ship shuddered and the interior climate controls went offline. The three women in the command center were immediately knocked unconscious by the sudden loss of climate control. As the ship began to cool and depressurize their hearts began to slow down and labor to beat.

"Cats Lair to _Thunderstrike_. Did you find them?"

Tygra frowned as he focused on the control panels of the Thunderstrike. "We've found them. Their ship has been disabled and they are losing all interior climate control. They'll be dead in minutes if we don't get them out of there fast." He looked over at the younger Thundarian, "Bengali, you and Pumira go over with Panthro to get them. They don't have much time left."

Tygra made another attempt to contact the nearly destroyed ship, "_Emperia_, this is the _Thunderstrike_. We are boarding you for rescue. Respond if you are able." No response.

Tygra monitored the others as they boarded the ship and approached three of the four remaining life signs on the ship. The fourth life sign had been further in the rear of the ship near the main access hatch. When they had arrived in the area of the distress call, they found the _Emperia_ being fired on by a larger and more heavily armored ship, the _Targus_. The _Targus_ had withdrawn to a distance away from the _Emperia_ and allowed the Thunderstrike to approach. Tygra kept a nervous eye on the _Targus_. So far no one on that ship had returned his attempts to communicate.

"Tygra, we have the three from the control room. Pumira is staying with them while Panthro and I go after the last one. There were some explosive charges set in the hatchway. I think they were planning to be boarded" Bengalia sounded almost out of breath. They were having to work fast before the last of the breathable air on the _Emperia_ expired.

When the last rescue was on board the Thunderstrike, Tygra hailed Lion-O, "Cats Lair, we have them. The ship that was attacking them has backed off and refuses to answer any attempts at communication. Their ships systems are out but the ship might be salvageable."

Lion-O hesitated before replying. Why wasn't the other ship replying? Why were they attacking the _Emperia_? He tightened his lips into a frown. If they other ship was not going to provide and explanation for their actions, the Thundercats were going to help the crew of the _Emperia_ which also meant attempting to salvage or repair the ship, "Tow the ship back. We'll see you back at Cats Lair soon."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I realized in my first chapter that I didn't have the spelling on Pumyra and Ben-Gali's names correct. Hopefully I get the other names and locations spelled correctly.

Pumyra and Ben-Gali worked quickly and efficiently to get the four rescued women hooked up to respirators to assist with their breathing. All four women were covered in smoke and ash from the burned out control panels of their ship. Once the women were medically stabilized, Pumyra remained in the back of the _Thunderstrike_ while Ben-Gali went to the front to report to Panthro and Tygra.

Ben-Gali wiped sat behind Tygra as he effortlessly guided the _Thunderstrike_ back towards Third Earth, "Pumyra and I had to put them on respirators since they breathed in so much smoke while their ships climate controls were failing. They are unconscious but stable."

Tygra didn't take his eyes off the _Thunderstrikes_ controls, "Panthro tells me they are all female?"

"Yes, and look to be Human. One is older and the other three could be anywhere from 25 to 30 Earth years old. They got banged up pretty bad when their ship was attacked."

Panthro checked to see if the_ Targus_ was following, "That ship, the _Targus._ It's following us, but at a distance."

"I wonder why they were attacking the _Emperia_?"

Tygra looked over at Panthro and said, "The real question is, what will they do when we all get back to Cats Lair?"

"I don't know. But I'm keeping a close eye on them for now."

"Commander Juxan, explain to me again why you did not capture the fugitives?" The sternly disapproving voice of Lord Etian Terrel sounded harshly across the communications link.

Commander Juxan stiffened his shoulders and stood even more rigidly even though the viewer function on the communication link was temporarily offline, "We were about to board the _Emperia_ when another ship arrived in response to their distress calls. It was the _Thunderstrike_." He didn't finish the last thought, _and the ThunderCats_.

There was a pause before Lord Terrel responded, "So the ThunderCats have taken them out from under your nose. They are bound for Third Earth now?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Lord Terrel's response was predictable and still frightening, "Follow them for now. Ready a strike team. I will head to this Third Earth myself. The ThunderCats won't want to pit themselves against the whole Talagaran fleet. They will turn our four _escapees_ back over to us."

Commander Juxan responded crisply, "I will do as you order." He cut off communication and looked at his ship's command center. His crew was working on repairs made to the _Targus_ during the brief struggle with the _Emperia_. He had reminded Lord Terrel exactly who it was he had been sent out to catch. His Lord's memory seemed to have grown as short these past years. And his temper had grown even shorter. Lord Terrel had ordered executions of several of his own staff and public officials for treasonous offenses. No one dared question his orders and reminding him who had fled his custody sent him into a rage.

"Follow the ThunderCats but do not respond to their communications. We wait for Lord Terrel" he ordered. He looked at his second in command, "Captain Woden, prepare a strike team to deploy on my order."

The Captain saluted, "Yes Commander"

The _Thunderstrike_ landed at Cats Lair and carefully brought the wreck of the _Emperia_ down near one of great cat's paws. Lion-O looked at the ship as Ben-Gali and Panthro helped Cheetara and Pumyra take the rescued women into Cats Lair's medical bay. The ship had received heavy damage and would require extensive repairs to make it space worthy again. He had asked Lynx-O to run any information he could find on the _Emperia_ and the_ Targus_ to find out where they came from. He was surprised to find that both ships were Talagaran. What were two Talagaran ships doing so far away from their home? And why was one sending out desperate distress calls? From what Lynx-O could tell him of the Talagaran's, they were a rather elitist race who originated from human descendants. The Talagaran's only interacted with other species on a sufferance and viewed all other species as beneath them. Their bigoted attitudes made them notable challenges to deal with in any sort of diplomatic function. Lion-O realized that this rescue may turn into a diplomatic nightmare with a Talagaran ship still in orbit refusing to answer all attempts at communication. When Panthro joined him he looked at the weapons specialist, "How are they?"

"Still unconscious but stable. It may take them some time before they come around. Ben-Gali said they got banged up pretty bad in their fight. Tygra and Pumyra are seeing to their injuries now."

Lion-O looked at the wrecked ship again, "See what you can find out about them in the ship. They're Talagaran."

Panthro scowled and glared at the ship, "I ran across a hidden explosive charge when I was rescuing the one in the back section. I don't know how many are in there. They weren't going to go without a fight."

"It's why they were running so hard that troubles me. The Talagaran's aren't known for their diplomacy. I'd like to find out before that Talagaran ship decides on what it's going to do."

"Agreed"

Pumyra stretched out her back after what felt like countless hours of working on the injuries to the four rescued women. She looked at Ben-Gali and Tygra who had been assisting her, "There are a lot of old injuries on these women." She indicated the oldest female with graying brown hair, "She shows signs of numerous surgeries in her abdominal area. The scars are overlapping and frankly, the surgeon was very sloppy in their work. She shouldn't even have a scar much less the deeply embedded scar tissue I've run across. I've started a rejuvenation process on her tissue which should make her a lot more comfortable. It's a wonder she could move at all."

Pumyra put her hand on the forehead of the smallest and youngest looking female with long auburn hair, "She had several broken bones that weren't set right. She also has some internal scarring that I'm starting the rejuvenation process on. This one has been in some kind of a mix up without any proper healing." She paused to look a moment longer before looking at Tygra, "They all show signs of old injuries and chemical interference. I think they may have been tested on. I think they were running away from whoever did all this to them."

Tygra felt himself tighten up in disgust and anger. He had heard of some of the atrocities in early Human cultural development before Human evolution had advanced enough to move beyond such practices. There were still outlawed factions that utilized cruel experimentation and slavery practices, but he had not heard of any of the Talagaran's participating in such things. "Thank you Pumyra. Let me know when they wake up. Lion-O has a lot of questions and the Talagaran ship is still hovering and not responding to us."

Tygra left the medical bay and went in search of Panthro who had been starting his exploration of the _Emperia _. A loud explosion brought him and Lion-O running out of the Cats Lair at a run to find Panthro stumbling out of the wrecked ship coughing out smoke, "Blast it! How many bombs did that woman set?" He threw the remnants of the bomb on the ground.

Lion-O couldn't help but smile a bit at Panthro's soot covered appearance, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I thought I had all the explosives out of this heap. Found this last one with my foot in my final sweep."

Tygra chuckled when he realized what the Panther was saying, "You mean you _tripped_ over it?"

"I was doing a final sweep!" Panthro growled and glared at the Tiger, "Blasted woman had the entire back half of this ship ready to blow!"

Lion-O stifled his own laughter, "Is it safe to go in to see what we can find out about them now?"

"Yeah. Should be. Just watch where you step……..and what you touch………or lean on."

Lion-O was silent for a moment and then looked at Tygra, "Well, I guess we should go in and see what we can find out about our new guests."

The disinfectant smell of a medical facility was the first thing Kiana noticed upon waking up. He hearing then registered the unmistakable sounds of medical equipment running. She opened her eyes and let them adjust to the brightly lit room. Turing her head she saw three medical bunks with Tara, Ania, and Cadea laying on them. Tara and Ania had rejuvenation equipment working on them and Cadea was still breathing from a respirator.

Kiana looked down at herself. She had been cleaned up and changed out of her flight suit and was wearing a plain white loose fitting pajama like pants and shirt. She looked at her arm where it had been burned when the communications console had exploded. Her arm had been bandaged and did not hurt. She slowly rotated her neck which had been strained from being thrown across the command center, it was also pain free. She slowly sat up.

"I'm glad you are awake. We were getting worried since you have all been unconscious so long."

Kiana jumped at the female voice which had unexpectedly come from the other side of the room. She felt her pulse start pounding in remembered fear. Medical facilities……..pain. Her mind struggled to come to grips with the present. She focused on the female who had spoken to her. She appeared to be young, maybe 20 human years. Brown and cream colored hair which blended into a brown and cream pattern that extended down onto her face and neck. Her eyes were golden and cat like, "Where are we? Who are you?"

The other female smiled reassuringly, "You're safe now. We heard your distress calls and found your ship being attacked. We were able to get you off your ship when your climate controls failed and brought you here, to Cats Lair. You are with the ThunderCats now."

Kiana blinked as her mind rapidly processed the information she had just been given. The ThunderCats! They had been rescued by the ThunderCats! There was hope! "Thank you. I am Kiana." She pointed to the older woman, "That is Tara," She pointed to the young auburn haired female, "Ania", and then to the silver blonde female, "Cadea".

Pumyra nodded, "I am Pumyra. I normally wouldn't push asking so much when someone has been out for 72 hours, but can you tell me why the Talagaran's were after you? There is still a Talagaran ship posting in orbit and we think there is another one approaching from a longer range scan."

Kiana looked down at her bandaged arm a moment and said, "It's an uncomfortable story for us, but we escaped the Talagaran's after being held captive for the past 3 years." She looked up at Pumyra, "We are also Talagaran and I think they will do just about anything to get us back." She felt tears well up in her eyes, "Please, don't let them take us back. You have no idea what they'll do if they get us again……." She stopped as she looked at her closest friends still lying on the medical beds, "They'll kill Tara for sure since she is not useful to them anymore and I don't know if Ania can survive it again. Cadea will fight this time, and they'll kill her if they can't drug her fast enough. I know they'll do the same to me."

"You don't need to worry about that now. You are safe in Cats Lair with us." Kiana jumped at the sudden sound of a male voice. She quickly looked up and saw two male ThunderCats standing in the doorway to the medical bay. She took a deep breath and felt her pulse quicken with anxiety. They were easily both close to seven feet tall and absolutely built with muscle! The tallest one had a flowing mane of red brown hair and tan and cream colored skin. He held himself with authority. The second male stood about two or three inches shorter than the first and had wild orange and black striped hair and skin. His stance was also confident and his eyes regarded her calmly and inquisitively. The first male spoke, "I am Lion-O, lord of the ThunderCats" He nodded towards the second male, "This is Tygra, my second in command and head of the Thundarian Council."

Tygra noted the medical scanner on Kiana's bed indicating her pulse rate had been increasing. She was frightened. "We won't harm you. You are safe with us. We are working seeing if we can repair or salvage your ship, but it's in pretty bad shape."

Kiana nodded, "I imagine it is. It was never meant to do what we put it through. Thank you, again for rescuing us. What are you going to do about the Talagaran ship in orbit or the one that's on the way?"

"You are sure it is a Talagaran ship on the way?" Lion-O asked

"Yes. If Commander Juxan failed to bring us back, then I'm pretty sure it will be Lord Terrel on the way. If that's him, then the fleet won't be far behind."

Lion-O stared hard at Kiana for a minute and then asked, "Why would the Talagaran's send a Lord and a fleet after you?"

Kiana met his stare and made a quick decision, "Because we are all charged with Treason to the Talagaran Empire, and Lord Terrel would do absolutely anything to see us disappear." She didn't add, _because our families once ruled the Talagaran Empire_.

A/N: Ok. That's all for now. I'd love _any_ feedback at this point. If you liked it, have questions or suggestions I sure would love to hear from you. PLEASE review.


	3. Chapter 3

Asylum

By: Skyie

Chapter 3: Demands

* * *

A/N: Thank you to Ekun-Asha for your review. It really makes spending the time on the computer worthwhile.

Lord Eitan Terrel glared at the ships onboard display as if his will alone could make the image on it change. His fury at the situation he found himself in knew no bounds. The past 20 years of planning had resulted in nothing. Of all his captured nobles the four escaped females were a significant part of his plans to rebuild the Talagaran race back into what it was meant to be. Bad enough that his wandering race chose to mix with _alien_ species they encountered in their trade routes. Bad enough that some treaties had to be forged with the loss of precious bloodlines. He had had four of the purest blooded examples of Talagaran bloodlines in his possession before those inept fools had allowed them to escape onto that old ship.

He ground his teeth at the thought of the _Emperia_ being used for the escape. He should have destroyed that old ship years ago after it had been used to bring the former Lady Tara to him. He had kept it there as a reminder of his victory. He knew now that he had underestimated her and planned on making sure she was destroyed as soon as he had her back. She was really no use to him anymore, not since her daughter had been located and brought to him. He remembered the young Ania very well the day she had been brought to him. She had not known who her mother was back then. She had been living an independent life on one of the outer colonies after Tara had sent her away at the tender age of 2. It had taken him years to uncover her location but his hard work had been richly rewarded.

He looked at his communications officer, "Open a channel to these Thunder Cats. It's time to bring our escapees home."

Cheetara had been keeping a close eye on the _Targus _as it remained in orbit around third earth. She had felt a deep sense of dread ever since Tygra had returned with the four women and their badly damaged ship. Her sixth sense told her there was a great deal of pain surrounding the women and danger following them.

She was not surprised when another and larger Talagaran ship came up on the longer range scans and approached third earth, "Lion-O, another Talagaran ship has arrived and it is much bigger and heavily armed."

"Are they communicating with us yet?"

"No. But they are entering orbit with the other ship."

"Understood. We will be on our way to the command center now."

Lion-O looked at Panthro and Ben-Gali after he finished talking to Cheetara, "Looks like the Talagarans are here. Ben-Gali make sure Lynx-O is secure at the Tower Of Omens. Panthro secure Cats Lair in case they aren't friendly."

As Ben-Gali and Panthro left he thought about what the Talagaran female, Kiana, had said. She hadn't felt there would be a diplomatic solution to this situation. The Talagarans had an increasing reputation for settling disputed with more and more force. He decided he would ask bring Kiana with him to the command center.

Kiana felt the tension around her mount and knew Lord Terrel had arrived. Cadea had woken up not long after she had spoken with Lord Lion-O and Tygra. They had both remained in the medical center with Tara and Ania even when they were offered more comfortable rooms elsewhere. Kiana grimaced as she remembered Cadea's rather less than polite statement to Lord Lion-O, "Trusting in the good will of others got us into this situation once before, we stay together." Kiana had felt Cadea's protective feelings for Ania. She also feared Ania's reaction when she woke up in another medical facility and learned that Talagaran's were still after them.

Kiana felt the determined presence of Lord Lion-O as he approached the medical center, "No trouble this time Cadea, he is deeply worried." She said just before the medical center doors opened and Lord Lion-O stepped inside. Kiana stepped slightly between her hot tempered and overprotective friend and the lord of the Thunder Cats.

Lion-O looked at the two women and noted that Kiana had stepped between him and her blunt spoken companion. He had been somewhat insulted by the woman's insinuation that the Thunder Cats would fail to protect them. He only hoped the other two were more like Kiana when they woke up.

"Another Talagaran ship has just shown up. Would you come to the command center?" it was phrased like a question but sounded like an order.

Kiana looked back at Cadea reassuringly, "They will need any information I can give them." She walked over to him and looked up at his considerably greater height, "I'll help any way I can."

Lion-O nodded and noted that the other two females were no longer on the regenerators, "They should wake up soon." He looked to Pumyra, "Let me know when they wake." At her nod he turned and walked towards the command center with Kiana.

Kiana remained silent during the walk from the medical center which she noted was in the lower and more protected part of the Cats Lair to the command center which was on the top in the cats head. Once in the command center she saw another Thundarian male and anther Thundarian female at two control stations. The Thundarian male was as big as Lord Lion-O and heavily muscled with dark grey, almost black skin. He was scowling at the computer display in front of him. Looking closer, Kiana could tell it was a type of weapons control center with a scanned reading of the _Targus_ and the bigger Talagaran ship, the _Commander_. She sighed heavily and said, "The _Commander_ is Lord Terrel's ship. It's the Talagaran's most heavily armored and had the strongest weaponry on board."

Panthro looked up from the weapons console, "How much weaponry?"

"I don't know exactly, but it will be the newest and strongest created. You can be sure of that. Lord Terrel doesn't like to _ask _twice." She put an emphasis on ask. Lord Terrel ordered and expected obedience. Resistance was met with force, refusing was met with punishment.

The Thundarian female indicated a suddenly flashing indicator on her control center. From her experience working a communication center Kiana knew Lord Terrel had finally decided to "make his demands. "They are opening up a communication channel."

Kiana looked at her, "He will be rude and overbearing and full of demands."

Cheetara appraised Kiana for a moment with her sixth sense and found only sincerity and a desire to help, "He can make all the demands he wants." She looked at Lord Lion-O and opened the communication line, "_Commander_, this is Cats Lair."

An image of a man in a crisp military uniform appeared on the communication screen. "I am Lord Terrel of the Talagaran Empire. You have intercepted the flight of four escapees charges with treason to the Talagaran Empire."

Lord Lion-O stepped into the view of the communication screen. Kiana noted that his back was stiff and shoulders tensed, "I am Lord Lion-O of the Thunder Cats. We rescued four woman fleeing attack in a badly damaged ship sending out frantic calls for help. They are receiving medical care from the attack on their ship."

"They were attacked because they refused to surrender. Return them to the Talagaran Empire and be troubled no more."

Lord Lion-O paused a moment before he stated flatly, "They don't want to return to you. I won't simply turn them over without know their offense to the Talagaran Empire."

"Matters of the Talagaran Empire will not be discussed. Return the fugitives."

"They have asked for our aid and I will not turn them over just at your demand."

Lord Terrel's stiff posture seemed to stiffen even more. He looked down his nose and stated flatly, "I am sure you are aware of the Talagaran Empire's great size and strength. You will return the fugitives now, or we will take them."

Lion-O seemed to choose his words carefully before he spoke next, "Lord Terrel, you are here now but your other ship has been here the past four days without once communicating to us about these supposed fugitives you now demand returned to you. I will not turn them back to you without some kind of explanation and none of you threats will change that." He signaled Cheetara to end the communication.

Lion-O turned to look at the fugitive Talagaran female. She was breathing more rapidly now and he could see the pulse in her neck beating faster. He could scent the faint smell of her fear and saw the focused gaze in her eyes. He studied her for a moment, "You have heard what Lord Terrel demands and know my position up to this point. Before I risk the inhabitants on third earth and the Thunder Cats you need to tell me why you were so desperately fleeing and why they are so set on getting you back."

Kiana nodded and took a deep breath, "Right now Lord Terrel will be scanning your Cats Lair to see what weaponry he can discover to see if it can defend against his weapons. He will have gathered whatever information he can about you while he was coming here which is why he would not have allowed Commander Jaxan to contact you from the _Targus. _He will be weighing any potential trade or resource value with our around you to see if there is any reason to negotiate with you instead of just outright attacking." Seeing Lord Lion-O's frown she added, "As for why we were all fleeing from Lord Terrel, I think that would best be answered by Lady Tara as she will know the finer details of what led up to our capture. I can tell you what it was like after we were captured and what they did."

Kiana looked down for the first time and her voice was softer when she said, "It makes me bitterly ashamed to be who am knowing what they wanted of us." She looked back up and held eye contact with him.

Lion-o pushed a communication switch to the medical center, "Pumyra, have either of the other two woke up yet?"

Pumyra's voice sounded strained when she replied, "They did. The younger one panicked when she woke up and it took both of the other two to calm her. I wanted to give her a mild sedative but that seemed to frighten her even more. She is absolutely terrified of being in the medical center and they have been constantly reassuring her that no harm has come to her here. Something terrible must have happened to her."

Lion-O noted the concerned frown on Kiana's face, "As soon as you can, I need you to bring them to the council chambers."

"Cheetara, remain here to monitor the Talagaran's. Panthro and Tygra you come with me to the council chambers." He turned to walk out fully expecting Kiana to follow.

"Lord Lion-O may I request Cheetara attend in place of one of the others and make sure Pumyra attends as well?"

Cheetara felt herself go tight as she sensed the intense anxiety coming from Kiana.

Tygra stepped forward in front of Panthro whose scowl was threatening to become a permanent fixture on his face, "Perhaps Panthro would be better suited to remain here for our defense." He looked back at the murderous glare Panthro was directing at him and said to his oldest friend in Thundarian, "_They don't you as we do my friend. We can make allowances_ _until_ _we know more_."

Panthro felt somewhat mollified by Tygra's statement. How could that silly female feel that he would be any less concerned about their plight than the others? He looked at Lion-O, "I'll stay here, for now."

Tygra looked at Kiana, "When you are ready?"

Kiana didn't need her empathic ability to know she had greatly offended both Panthro and Tygra. Tygra was being polite but she sensed his patience had limits, "Thank you for this. I only ask for Ania's sake. Right now all she will see is appearances, even if it isn't right." She could see Tygra considering her statement. His anger lessened a bit and she breathed a small bit easier. She turned to follow Lord Lion-O out of the control room.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to remind readers that I have rated this story "M" due to the adult themes. While I am sure you are guessing there will be discussion of nonconsensual sex I will NOT go into any details. You may have noticed how formal I am referring to Lion-O in Kiana's thoughts. Right now she doesn't know him or any of the Thunder Cats and she comes from a very hierarchal society where keeping a person's rank and social status in mind has been crucial to her survival.


	4. The Dirty Truth

Asylum

By: Skyie

Chapter 4: The Dirty Truth

* * *

A/N: If you read the note I put at the end of my last chapter you should know that I rated this story "M" due to the adult content. I've done my best here to try to talk around the subject of what has happened to the four women to make them so dead set against going back to Lord Terrel. I hope I did a decent job here without being offensive, coarse, or insensitive.

* * *

Tara held Ania as she slowly calmed down and regained her composure. She looked evenly at the younger Thundarian female, "Your patience and understanding are appreciated."

Pumyra nodded, "My mother was always there for me when I was troubled too. If her medical condition was any indication of why she's so upset, I can understand."

Tara raised her eyebrows in mild surprise, "Most don't guess that I'm her mother." She looked down at Ania's rich auburn hair and fair skin which were nothing like her darker skin and pale brown hair. Their eyes, while both blue were different. Ania's were a deep blue while hers where a pale blue. Their lack of resemblance had kept Ania safely away from the declining Empire for so many years after her beloved husband's _accidental _death.

Ania took a deep breath to steady herself and pulled away from Tara, "We should go. I don't think this should wait any longer."

Tara smiled grimly, "Yes. Time to shed light on Terre's dirty little secret."

When Tara got off the medical bed she immediately noticed the lack of the ever present pain in her abdomen. She lifted her shirt to look at her smooth stomach without the numerous scars. She looked up at Pumyra again and stated simply, "Thank you"

Pumyra's smile reached her eyes, "You are very welcome." She turned to the door and nodded at Cadea who had been standing stiffly just close enough to the bed to assist if she was needed for Ania again, "I'll show you to the council chambers."

Lion-O watched as Pumyra led the three remaining women into the council chambers. He noted how the older woman carried herself with a quiet air of authority. The older woman met his eyes with an unflinching gaze as the others sat down near Kiana, "I am Tara, Formerly Lady Tara when my now deceased husband was Lord Vannon of Talagaran." She indicated the petite young auburn haired female next to her, "This is my daughter Ania" She indicated Kiana, "Kiana is the daughter of former Minister Jerlaxal who was my husband's dearest friend and closest advisor." She indicated the silvery blonde who was watching with hard and wary eyes, "This is Cadea who is the daughter of the former General Setea. He was my husband's greatest military commander and one of the first that Terrel assassinated after he had my husband killed. Miknister Jerlaxal was the next one he assassinated to gain control and put his own people in place to take over."

Lion-O felt his stomach drop as he realized the woman were the survivors of an overthrown empire, "You were captives."

"I was from the start. Terrel needed me around to keep the people calmed. They had to see me alive and well so he would not be challenged in the beginning. "She looked at Ania and smiled sadly, "We had been warned of treachery within our own court not long after Ania was born. I sent her away when she was only two years old to hide her and protect her identity. Cadea was hidden within our own military and trained as a weapons specialist under Terrel's own nose without his knowing her identity. Kiana was sent into the civilian sector and raised in the arts where she progressed as one of our greatest dancers. Sadly, she did too well since Terrel became attracted to her as men often do with beautiful women they cannot have."

Tara leaned back into her chair and her eyes took on a distant look as she continued, "Terrel went crazy when he couldn't find the only living descendants of the overthrown lord and his two greatest advisors. His plan wasn't only the overthrow of the Empire. We were once a proud people, too proud and vain, and we valued our genetic purity above all else. There was a time when no Talagaran could marry without a complete genetic work up on both partners to ensure complete compatibility and to ensure their children would be the best offspring possible."

Tara looked over at Kiana and smiled sadly, "We had become such arrogant and ignorant fools. Our desire for the best offspring did create some amazing results. Kiana is a powerful empath, able to feel others emotions often before they are aware of what they are feeling. She can also focus her abilities at an individual to impose a feeling onto that person for a period of time."

Kiana spoke firmly, "It's not something I enjoy. Not only does it exhaust me, but I'm left being connected to that person for a period of time. It's terrible to be connected to someone without being able to shut them out like I can normally do."

Tara nodded, "Cadea has amazing strength and reflexes. She can physically withstand things that would make most men bow down. She's deadly accurate with any weapon."

Cadea laughed bitterly, "But I'm not immune from a well placed sedative dart. Once I was discovered in the screening all they had to do was keep me sedated and confined."

Tara looked over at Ania, "Ania has been gifted with the ability to remember anything she sees, hears, or reads to the most finite and exact detail. I sent her away from any Talagaran influence where she would have hopefully remained hidden. Unfortunately, her skills also brought her out into more public attention. Once she was scanned her identity was uncovered and she was also captured."

Tara looked at Lion-O and her voice took on a hard edge, "Part of Terrel is our societies own creation. He also evolved into what he is. He is ruthlessly cunning and lacks any regard for morality or feelings of others. He developed a master plan to make the Talagaran Empire even greater in his own vision. He was going to bring together those with certain genetic abilities to breed even better Talagaran's. He completely restructured our societal codes. Females were to be crossed with whatever males would produce the best offspring. He did away with marriages since he wanted greater genetic diversity. Those who refused to comply willingly were forced to submit in any way manageable as long as a healthy child resulted." Tara stopped talking as the rage over seeing so many women brought into Terrel's medical centers filled her memory.

Kiana stiffened and closed her eyes to try to shut out the sudden onslaught of emotions in the room as well as her own anger and terror. When the meaning of Tara's words sank in to the Tundarians in the room she felt a rolling wave of black anger hit her. None of it was directed at them but she still began to sweat with the effort of blocking it all, "Get the rest out…….please" she gasped, planning to flee the room as soon as they knew.

Tara nodded grimly, "Ironically, they caught Ania first even though she was the furthest away. She fought and was injured. You saw the medical scans as a result. Kiana and Cadea had heard the rumors and took steps to try to…….protect themselves." She looked at Kiana who was now pale and shaking. "They bought the black market contraceptives not knowing the long term risks, only hoping it would prevent the inevitable. They caught Kiana next and their tests on her to reverse the drugs effects were nothing less than brutal. Cadea was almost too dangerous to handle without severe sedation."

Kiana stood up suddenly, "You can finish without me." and bolted from the room. She ran almost blindly down the hallways to put some distance between herself and the strong emotions emitting from her dearest friends and the Thundarians. The wave of anger was slowly ebbing but the strain to try to block all the emotions had left her almost blind with a headache. She stopped running and realized she had no idea where in Cats Lair she was. She put her back to a wall and slowly slid down to sit on the floor with her eyes closed. She began to focus on the meditative centering her teachers had taught her so long ago. The intense pain was making it hard to focus. A tear leaked past her closed eyelids and slid down her cheek.

The Thundarians looked at the now shut doors on the council chambers where Kiana had fled. Lion-O was the first to break the silence, " She will need someone to get her back to the medical center." He looked at Cheetara, "Can you shield enough to approach her?"

Cheetara nodded slowly, "I think so." She stood and hurried out of the room.

Lion-O looked at Tara, "There's more?"

Tara nodded, "I was essentially useless by the time they were all captured. I did my best to deflect as much attention as I could. I set about planning our escape. I'll tell you this now. We were willing to do anything to get out of there. To escape the torture. Guards were killed and the ship was stolen. It was once my personal ship which Terrel kept close to gloat and to keep us all reminded that we would be caught if we ran away. We risked it anyway even to the face of certain death. We were all prepared to die to avoid recapture. You discovered the Senity capsules?"

Pumyra nodded, "I wondered why you each had them on you. Their death is among the most painful I've heard."

"But once consumed there is no antidote and death is assured within minutes, even if it is painful. It was freely administered to those deemed no longer useful."

Lion-O inhaled sharply and looked at Tygra. For the first time ever he saw his teacher, mentor, and friend with his hands clenched into fists in rage.

Tara broke the silence, "If Terrel gets us back he will kill me for certain and the other's fate will continue as he originally planned until they too are deemed no longer useful." Tara stood and went around the council table until she stood in front of the lord of the Thunder Cats. She bowed once respectfully and stood to her full proud height, "Lord Lion-O of the Thunder Cats, as the overthrown Lady of the Talagaran Empire I request amnesty for myself, my daughter, daughter of High Minister Jerlaxal and daughter of General Setea. We in turn are prepared to pledge our loyalty and skills to you renouncing our Talagaran rights."

Lion-O sat back in stunned silence. By all that he had learned of any court politics, Lady Tara was completely correct with her plea. All the women would face certain continued death after many unknown years of torture. Pumyra's medical scans had confirmed her accounting of events. Ania had symptoms of severe physical trauma. Kiana and Cadea each had numerous chemical substances in their systems.

The implications of his acceptance weighed heavily on his mind as he replied, "Lady Tara, you are all welcome and I vow I will provide you any protection I can grant you as Lord of the Thunder Cats."

Tara seemed to sag down with relief and Lion-O thought he saw the faint glimmer of tears in her eyed as she faintly said, "Thank you."

* * *

A/N: I wouldn't normally update two chapters this close together but this part of the story was just begging to get out right away. I'll be continuing soon!

I am shamelessly asking for reviews and constructive criticism. As I have read from several other authors, that's our only form of payment and provides the greatest motivation. Be well all!


	5. Stand Off

Asylum

By: Skyie

Chapter 5: Stand Off

* * *

Cheetara didn't have to search too long for Kiana in the hallways of Cats Lair. Fortunately her flight from the council chambers didn't take her too far once she realized she had no idea where she was going.

She studied Kiana for a minute before she approached. She was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed and her head back with her arms draped loosely in her lap. Cheetara was puzzled for a moment until she realized the other woman was meditating. Composing her thoughts and focusing herself into calmness and with genuine concern she closed the distance between them and slowly knelt down, "Are you able to come back to the medical center with me until arrangements can be made to get you a room?"

Kiana had sensed the other woman's approach and felt her settle herself into calmness as she approached, "Yes. Thank you." She replied as she opened her eyes. Her headache was still very strong but she had felt so much worse. She could manage. She got up slowly and walked with her through the corridors until she recognized the hallway where the medical center was located.

Once inside she looked around not sure what to do.

"Can I give you something for the headache?"

"What? How did you know?"

Cheetara smiled softly as she picked up one of the scanners, "Just as you all have abilities that came with your genetic makeup, so do we all. While my own sixth sense isn't as strong as Tygra's mental abilities, I also get pretty intense headaches when I am overstrained." After her scan she paused, "I know they forced drugs on you. I can give you something but it might sedate you. Will that be ok?"

Kiana nodded while she processed what she had been told. They too had innate abilities. She had been concerned that she would be judged on her empathic abilities. She had been born that way and had spent the greater part of her life learning to shield herself from constantly feeling what others were feeling. She had accidentally discovered that the strict focus in learning to dance the complex and intricate dances of the Talagaran elite had created a way for her to sink inward and shut everyone else out. It hadn't been vanity which drove her to success even though she came to love the dance, it had been survival. She barely felt Cheetara administer the shot before she went back to the bed she had been using to lay down to let the medication work. She began to feel the faintest glimmer of hope. Maybe the nightmare would end and she would be able to simply live her without the constant looking over her shoulder or the worry and fear of discovery. The relief from the medication made her drowsy and she allowed herself to fall asleep for the first time without fear of what might happen to her when she woke.

Tara had sat down in her seat feeling a wave of relief sweep over her at Lord Lion-O's granting asylum to the last living nobility of the former Talagaran Empire. "We will help you in any way we can to send Terrel away. I'm afraid he won't leave without a fight."

Lion-O nodded, "It looked like that to me when I spoke with him. Kiana indicated he will weigh his decision based on any potential future trade value as well as our perceived military strength." He glanced at Cadea who was sitting tensely in her chair and at Ania who was watching him with worried eyes, "Cadea's fighting ability may prove useful and Panthro already discovered her ability with explosives. What of Ania and Kiana?"

"If there is way to access his computer network I can turn his own ships operations against him, or slow him down at the very least. I helped develop the systems he now uses in his fleet and I doubt he knows it." Ania spoke softly as if fearing a rebuke. She was still reeling from waking up in a medical bay with equipment running over her body. She kept glancing from the Lord of the Thunder Cats and his second in command. Both were absolutely huge! Each man had to stand well over six feet and were heavily muscled. Even though she knew they were offering their protection from the nightmare she had lived for the past three years the memories and feelings of helplessness, fear and humiliation were still too recent to feel any sense of comfort or security.

"Don't count Kiana out either. She may have been sent out to the arts but I've seen her in hand to hand combat before and she's amazingly good. I'm not sure how she does it, but her empathic abilities give her an edge." Cadea added firmly. She had watched the conversation while noting the anger the two men had expressed over their capture and abuse. She had no idea of the Cats Lair defenses but knew Terrel's offensive abilities very well.

"When we first took the _Emperia_ I had the chance to look at what is still carried in supplies. The ship was my personal conveyance and as the Lady of the Empire it required additional weaponry and supplies to independently support me for a short time. From what I could tell, Terrel left everything on it which you can take to use as your own. I just hope it's enough."

Lion-O looked to Tygra noting the thoughtful expression on the other man's face, "Tygra, take Panthro and start bringing the gear and anything which will make our guests comfortable inside." He looked over to Pumyra, "Arrange quarters for our guests." He stood and looked back to Tara, "I believe we have another conversation with Terrel due."

"I agree and I believe it won't go as smoothly as your first." Tara said with a faint smile.

Pumyra began giving Ania and Cadea a tour of Cats Lair on their way back to the medical center. She decided to put the women in the suite of rooms on the same floor as the rest of the Thunder Cats sensing that they would be staying in Cats Lair for an extended length of time. The rooms on that floor were larger and nicer than the regular visitor's quarters and had been built with the hope of future Thundarians filling them. As more and more time went by it looked less likely that those rooms would be filled which filled her with sadness.

Once Pumyra had shown the women their rooms she went to the holding bay where Panthro and Tygra were unloading weaponry and supplies from the _Emperia_. She smiled when she saw Tygra carrying in a crate that was full of women's clothing. "I'm sure they'll like those much more than medical scrubs."

Tygra handed her the crate, "There are a lot of personal effects onboard. Let's get as much off that ship as we can while we can."

Pumyra set the crate further inside the holding bay and stepped out to help. They were joined moments later by Cheetara, "You put them on our wing of Cats Lair." She stated simply.

Pumyra paused to gauge the older female's expression, "It's been empty a long time and I'm guessing they may be here for some time."

"It has been empty too long and I think you're right. Outside of the incident in the council chambers Kiana seems to be accepting all this well. How are the others?"

"Tara has clearly been a leader for all of them for some time and she has been doing good keeping Ania calmer. I think Cadea will relax more when she is convinced we won't hurt any of them. I get the sense that she feels responsible for protecting them from future harm."

Panthro paused in unloading the ship, "Tygra told me what happened to them. I can't say that I blame her. We still don't know how bad this is all going to get either."

Tygra joined him, "I've looked at the build of this ship. It was never meant to travel as far as it did from Talagara nor attempt to stand up to a Talagaran military ship. They were desperate to risk what they did. How is Kiana now?"

"She didn't go too far once she left the council chambers. I gave her a light dose of medication for her headache even though I suspected it was a lot worse than she let on. She seems fine now and has set herself to the task of getting the others settled in." Cheetara smiled when she added, "She was amazed at the rooms Pumyra gave them. I think she's missed having space to call her own for some time."

Tygra shook his head, "I can't imagine what it was like for them and I'm sure it will take them time to get used to all of this."

Lion-O kept a wary watch on the activity on the front deck of Cats Lair as the ship was being unloaded. He had deliberately delayed sending any form of communication to the so called "Lord" Terrel in an effort to buy time to get any gear and supplies off the ship. After several hours he received a brief message from Panthro, "We have all loose weaponry, useful gear and personal effects off the ship and we are all back inside." He decided it was time to see what the Talagarans were going to do. He activated the communication console as Cheetara came back into the control room. He didn't have long to wait before Terrel appeared on the view screen.

"You have decided to return the fugitives." Terrel stated arrogantly.

"No. Lady Tara has requested asylum for herself and the remaining heirs of the royal court. I have granted asylum and will not turn them over to you."

Terrel frowned and stepped closer to the view screen, "By doing this you are interfering in Talagaran justice. You overstep your bounds!"

Lion-O raised his eyebrow and replied, "Rescuing four women fleeing imprisonment for which they have committed no crime as well as being subjected to cruel treatment is not interfering with any form of justice I recognize."

"You are not Talagaran so you cannot know what our justice is. I do not recognize your authority to grant this so called asylum _Lord_ Lion-O. Thundara no longer exists and you have no rule here on this planet. You will turn over the women or I will have them removed from you with any force necessary!"

Lion-O felt a sudden burn of anger, "The inhabitants of this planet have accepted our place here many years ago and I have been the ruler of the Thundarians by birthright and anointment. You will not be taking them from here and I will not sit by idly if you think to attack."

"Consider yourself warned. You cannot match our weaponry." The view screen went dark as Terrel cut off communication.

"I could be wrong, but that was less than diplomatic" Cheetara said dryly.

Lion-O was still frowning when he looked at her, "Diplomacy was the last thing on his mind. Make Cats Lair ready and warn Lynx-O and Ben-Gali. He will attack soon."


	6. Cunning and Bravery

Asylum

By: Skyie

Chapter 6: Cunning and Bravery

* * *

"Commander Juxan, you will lead the assault with the _Targus_. Fire at their Cats Lair with all ships weapons as I prepare strike teams to land and advance from the ground. Prepare the _Targus_ to cover my teams as they advance."

"My Lord, there can be additional war ships here within weeks if we call for them now. We can lay a siege on their stronghold until then to deplete their reserves. They have no one to call for assistance since they are too far removed from any of the interstellar justice stations. Our intelligence data shows that while they are members in the interstellar justice groups they have maintained independence."

"You have your orders! We advance in two hours!" Terrel snarled over the communication channel and abruptly shut off communication.

Commander Juxan sat back into his ships control chair with a thinly veiled look of disbelief on his face.

"Our intelligence reports that they have significant defenses in their stronghold which have never been breached while all of their team is present inside."

Commander Juxan looked over at his second in command, "I am aware of the reports Captain. You've heard our orders. Ready the ship." When the Captain had left he looked back at the image of Cats Lair on the view screen, "You've found powerful allies Lady Tara." He smiled faintly at the distant memory of former Lord Vannon's beautiful wife. She had never been one to sit idly by while the Empire was run around her and clearly shared his political acumen.

Tara stood with Ania, Cadea and Kiana in Cats Lair control room as they watched the _Targus_ begin its advance towards the lair.

"He'll try to draw out any offensive weaponry first to see how strong you are." Cadea stated flatly.

"If I can get a patch into the Talagaran controls I can see what systems I can either shut down or at the very least slow down." Ania offered quietly.

Lion-O looked over at the petit woman who was staring at the view screen with wide fearful eyes. Common sense told him not to allow a stranger into the Cats Lair computer system but seeing her practically shaking with fear convinced him she had no ideas of sabotage, "Use the communications console" he directed.

Ania sat down at the console and her fingers began to fly over the complex computer network. Tygra looked on over her shoulder and blinked in amazement, "Those encryptions took me days to create! You've bypassed them in less than a minute!"

Ania smiled faintly, "I'll put better ones on when we're through here. I'm trying to gain access in the least noticeable way so I can stay connected longer. Once I start operating controls and they figure out what I'm doing they may be able to shut me out. This will take some time though" she paused and looked up at Lion-O, "They are powering up the forward guns at full strength."

Panthro moved over to the Cats Lair weapons console and began powering up the numerous defensive lasers, "Let's try to draw them in so I can get a solid hit on that ship and bring it down."

"_Targus_ usually follows any lead ship with a ground assault in a strike team." Cadea warned.

Panthro pushed a switch and the drawbridge over the front moat began to retract, "He'll have to get over that first."

Cadea looked over Panthro's shoulder at the weapons console, "Are your weapons set for variable power?"

"They can be"

"I trained with Juxan and his tactics haven't changed much over time. He'll look to draw out your firepower to see how strong your weapons are. I would suggest keeping your weapons powered lower until he is closer in. This should give Ania more time to work into the systems as well as giving him a false sense of strength against you." Cadea then looked at Lion-O, "Terrel will land strike teams as soon as the _Targus_ begins firing on Cats Lair. While the lack of the drawbridge will slow them down, it won't stop them. I hope this lair can be shut down tight and you have supplies for a siege."

Lion-O thought back to the latest report Ben-Gali had made to him about Cat Lair supplies, "We can hold roughly a month and all our power is internally stabilized. I'm sure Terrel has gathered as much intelligence on us and the lair as he can and knows that it has never been breached with all of us present." He looked to Tygra, "Get weaponry ready in case of a breach. Take Pumyra and Cadea with you."

"I'll go too." Kiana said as she followed them out the door.

Ania suddenly smiled and gave a short laugh, "This is almost too easy!" When she realized all eyes were on her she quickly explained, "Before I was captured I helped create and design many of the internal systems for most of the Talagaran fleet as well as the palace security. It was my familiarity with these systems that helped aid our escape. As with any system, I left my old master access coded on place so I could gain access to any of the systems should I need to do system maintenance or repairs from a distance. These codes have never been detected. I think I might be able to gain more control of those ships than I originally thought." She checked the reading coming back to her from her remote scans and added, "I need about 20 minutes to get into both ships and then I'll be able to shut down their weapons and navigation."

Panthro nodded approvingly at her, "Good work. Let's see what we can do to make sure they never want to come back after that"

Ania felt a surprising rush of joy at his praise. She smiled to herself as she began the process of invading the Talagaran ships systems. A signal came back from her scans and she realized there was a faster way to possibly end the fight, perhaps before it really began. She immediatley began programming the weapons systems and command prompts towards the _Commander's_ systems.

Tara noted the first genuine smile she had seen on her daughters face in so many years. She breathed out a small sigh of relief realizing Ania's spirit may not have been as broke as she initially feared. Her sigh of relief turned into a gasp as Cats Lair was rocked by an explosion from the _Targus_ firing on them. "Can we take 20 minutes of this?" she asked faintly.

"We've taken worse." Panthro said as he adjusted the weapons controls. He returned fire at the _Targus_ briefly but with minimal results.

Suddenly the Cats Lair communication system came online and Terrel's face filled the view screen, "This will be your last chance to hand over the fugitives." Terrel then saw Ania in the room and smirked, "It will be such a _pleasure_ to have you back with me _again_ Ania."

Ania felt the color drain from her face and cold dread fill into her stomach. She felt her muscles start to stiffen until she caught a faint movement out of the corner of her eye. She glanced over at Panthro and saw him making a fist below where Terrel could see. She caught Panthro glancing at her and realized he was offering her his silent support. Her fear melted into a slow burning anger. She straightened in her seat and composed her face into a haughty mask, "I wouldn't make any plans on that Terrel. After today you will be nothing but an insignificant moment in the past."

Terrel's smirk turned into a glare of hate, "Enjoy your freedom while it lasts."

Ania laughed at him, "Oh, I will, knowing it will last the rest of my lifetime." Seeing his face darkening with enragement she added, "If you think you are _man_ enough, then why don't you get out of you lofty command chair and come get me yourself?"

"Brave words spoken while hiding in that stronghold!"

Ania stood and casually moved so she was standing behind Panthro at the weapons console. She lightly touched the back of his arm and bumped his arm towards the firing controls. Seeing Panthro glance down to look at the commands she had programmed into the controls she addressed Terrel, "You have always been a coward Terrel. You were a coward when you had my father killed. A coward when you ordered the assassination for my Father's two top advisors and the only two remaining people able to stop you from overthrowing the Empire. You were even a coward when you took me. When I wouldn't be with you by choice you resorted to having others help hold me down to do your bidding." She paused and looked at him appraisingly, "I wonder if you will die a coward as well?" she asked and turned her back on him and walked back to the communications console. She pressed two more buttons and Terrel was cut off.

Panthro pushed the activation switch on the weapons control to engage the commands Ania had programmed into the system. The weapons on Cats Lair came online with a power he had never believe possible. The eyes on the Cats Lair head fired out twin lasers past the _Targus_ and at Terrel's own ship. The _Commander's_ shield flux generator went offline the moment Cats Lair fired and the ship was hit directly in the command center. The ship's systems began shutting down systematically as explosions rocked throughout the ship.

Panthro and Lion-O exchanged a brief look of amazement. The _Commander_ was self destructing before their eyes.

"I changed strategy on you at the last second I'm afraid." Ania said quietly. At Lion-O and Panthro's questioning looks she explained, "I didn't infiltrate both ships at the same time. The _Commander_ has the most firepower and weapons. It also had Terrel. Without the _Commander_ the _Targus_ will be without support. Without Terrel, Commander Juxan lacks leadership. He may be more reasonable now."

The silence in the Cats Lair control center was deafening. Lion-O and Panthro stared at Ania in shock and amazement. It was Cheetara who broke the silence. She went over to Ania and wrapped the smaller woman in a hug, "THAT was amazing!"

Panthro laughed, "I couldn't agree more."

Ania smiled back at Panthro and for the first time in so many years her normally opportunistic personality came forward, "I saw the chance to stop him and his sick plans and thought it was better to risk it than let him get away. He had been powering up the _Commander's_ weapons to fire on us."

"Cheetara, contact the _Targus_. Let's see if Commander Juxan wants to continue his advance." Lion-O said grimly. He did not approve of Ania changing tactics and accessing so many of the Cats Lair systems without at least giving them some sort of idea what was about to happen.

Ania noted Lion-O's less than enthusiastic tone of voice and frowned. She knew she hadn't said anything to them about what she was going to do, but she hadn't had time to let them know. She certainly couldn't have said anything while the communication with Terrel was happening. She glanced over at Panthro and was reassured by his faint smile. She could tell that he understood and was relieved.

Commander Juxan watched in stunned disbelief as the _Commander_ and Lord Terrel were consumed by the final explosions of the disabled ship. He wasn't surprised when the Cats Lair opened communication with the Targus and he saw Tara and Ania with the Thunder Cats.

"Commander Juxan, the _Commander_ and Terrel have been destroyed. Do you really want to continue your attack? Or go back to Talagara to an Empire with no lord or leadership?"

Commander Juxan sat back into his seat and chose his words carefully, "I will withdraw, for now but warn you that the Thunder Cats have sealed their fate with the Talagaran Empire. The assassination of Lord Terrel won't go unanswered."

"Juxan, I would have you consider this on your return." Tara said before he could continue, "You go back to Talagara without your Lord. You failed to defend your Lord against what you estimated to be a weaker opponent. Upon your departure the Thunder Cats will notify interstellar justice command about the attack. Their reputation is in good standing and they will receive any aid they request should another attack be sent against them."

Tara fixed the Commander with a stare that he remembered intimidating many a visiting dignitary to the Empire, "You were once an honorable soldier in my husband's service. In exchange for asylum with the Thunder Cats we renounced any claim on the Talagaran Empire. You go back to a mismanaged and corrupt Empire without any true leadership. Perhaps you can rebuild it into its former glory without the taint Terrel was attempting to _breed_ into it." She stepped back and went to stand by Ania.

Juxan let the meaning of Tara's words sink in, "I think we will speak again someday." He hesitated before he added, "Lady Tara" and ended the communication.

Ania stared at her mother in disbelief, "Did you just encourage him to take over the Empire?"

Tara nodded, "I did. Juxan was not always Terrel's loyal servant and he did not support Terrel's plans. He only went along with them as a means to survive. Your Father once saw potential in him and I agreed. He may not be able to take over the Empire but he will not forget what just happened here or the potential risks involved should any future attacks be planned."

"Spoken wisely with my thanks." Lion-O said to Tara. He then looked over to Ania and his expression hardened, "While the outcome of what you did was favorable, what you did was an enormous risk to all of us. Had it not gone as you planned on such short notice, we would have had no opportunity to adjust our strategy."

Ania stiffened, "I know exactly what I was doing. I have worked within and designed more complex systems than yours or what was running on that ship. I wasn't able to tell you what I was doing because I was trying to keep Terrel occupied while the programs I was loading were installed and ready."

Lion-O fixed Ania with a stern glare and started to speak, "You forget who…"

Panthro cut him off, "I checked her programming before I fired. She's right. There was no time for her to say anything and she did let me know, even if she didn't say anything to you."

Lion-O stared at Panthro a moment before he looked back to Ania, "Since you feel our systems are less complex than your Talagaran ones, I'll leave you the task of doing a complete upgrade, on all of them."

Ania sat back not knowing if he was punishing her or complimenting her skills. She still felt a simmering resentment in being called to task in front of everyone. She saw her Mother's faint head shake and decided to be cautious, "As you wish."

Lion-O turned and walked out of the command center. He stalked down the hallway with his thoughts fuming.

"Lion-O! Hold up!" Panthro called to him. He stopped at the older Thunder Cat approached, "You know she just saved us from significant damage and a really rough fight, right?"

"Perhaps, but she was reckless."

Panthro crossed his arms across his chest, "I seem to recall you doing far more reckless stunts not so very long ago. Did you _hear_ what that man was saying to her? That man was one who had done the forced mating with her! She stood there and deflected his gloating and threats while she made sure her program was in place and uploaded. She did let me know to check the weapons controls. Did you think I would blindly fire without first checking to see what she had planned? You trusted my judgment and called her out in front of all of us without even thinking of what it probably just cost her to go through!" He was almost yelling by the time he finished.

Lion-O stared at his friend and teacher. Panthro was right, he had acted without thinking and completely disregarded what it must have felt like for Ania to stand there and calmly face the male who had personally caused her so much pain and suffering, "I think I owe her an apology." He finally said.

Panthro nodded and walked off, "Best make it soon before she reprograms your shower for nothing but cold water to douse your hot head."

Lion-O stared after him and made an abrupt turn to go back to the command center while shuddering at the thought of icy cold showers, "She could do that, she could r_eally_ do that." He muttered as he hurried up his pace.


End file.
